


To Hell with Heaven

by ChemCat



Series: Creatures [1]
Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemCat/pseuds/ChemCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katze breaks into Raoul's lab and has to accept the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Hell with Heaven

Katze is dreaming and he knows it. Otherwise, how else could he explain the presence of an angel by his side? A _heaven?_ A blond, green-eyed… monster. _A hell?_ An alluring and a very… furious one. _An incubus?_

 _After all, demons are angels cast out from heaven_ , he thinks and falls into oblivion.

***

His head hurts. As a matter of fact, everything does. The sunlight isn’t helping his hangover either.

 _Sunlight?_ Instantly, Katze feels alert; there is never any sunlight in his basement apartment. He doesn’t need it, he doesn’t like it, he detests it. Like all bright things.

Almost all.

“You’re awake. Good.”

A cold voice nearly freezes his blood. “Raoul? Why are you here?” Katze stammers and realizes he isn’t even sure where the _here_ is.

“I work here. Unlike some other individuals, who have— who _had_ no business being here.”

Things are starting to come back to Katze now, slowly at first, and then crashing down on him. Yesterday’s night - when he wanted to feel like a man again. One of those rare humiliating times, when he wanted to forget who and _what_ he was. The young man, what’s his name, and his companions. Drinking. Some kissing and humping, and more drinking. A game of truth and dare, which he’d thought he was too old to play but did it anyway. Losing the game and… breaking into Raoul’s biotech lab. Katze groans at his own stupidity. “An angel, eh? Stupid.”

“Yes, stupid. And for you, there will be only demons here, Furniture.”

Katze snaps back to the present. His senses start to register the wrongness of the situation: the cold tiles below his naked body, his clothes piled up on the nearby chair, the straps around his wrists and ankles, and Raoul. Next to him. Clothed in his impeccable white lab coat. With a syringe in his hand.

“You don’t have to do this, Raoul. I can tell you everything without this”. Katze nods toward the syringe. Panic rises inside of him, chocking him.

“What?” Blondie laughs. “This? You think it’s a truth serum? I thought you’re smarter than that. You haven’t seen anything of importance and you don’t have to tell me anything about breaking into my lab. The others... well, they’ve already paid, now it’s your turn; I need a subject for my new experiment. You’ll do very nicely.” Raoul swabs skin on Katze’s stomach while the latter one struggles desperately. “Please, no.”

“No? It’s not like you have any saying in this, mongrel. Maybe in the past you counted for something, had a protector. But now, these days are gone and you’ve made a serious mistake by breaking in here. Now, be quiet and accept the consequences.”

By the time Raoul is done with the injection, Katze’s eyes are full of tears, his skin already bruised from struggling, and his voice hoarse from screaming. Blondie only smirks. “Don’t worry; it’ll all be over soon. Now, be a good cat and close your eyes. Rest.” The last word is spoken in a soft, mocking voice that makes Katze’s skin crawl. If he was frantic before, he’s mortally terrified now. However, no matter how much he tries, he cannot scream anymore; in a tunnel that his vision becomes he sees Raoul – still smirking.

“It’s working already? That’s fast.” Raoul is amused; he hasn’t expected such a reaction. Confused, he checks the syringe. _Yes, it’s a placebo. Human mind is an incredible thing._

Maybe because he’s used to, literary, altering others’ minds, he’s able to appreciate the impact beliefs and expectations may have on the perception of reality. At first, he was thinking about injecting Katze with the real thing – he really needs an experimental subject – but decided against it; for now that is.

Even before Iason died, he had been watching the old Furniture: scrutinizing his every move, contemplating endless possibilities of subduing the redhead, and despairing over Katze’s unwavering love for Iason. With every passing day, his fascination with Katze was growing, up until the point, which scared him. That’s when he’s made the decision, to get rid of the Furniture. He was sure Iason would indulge his request. Yet, he couldn’t bear the thought of living without the redhead around; and then he’s changed his mind and decided that Katze would be great as a test subject. Indeed, with his beautiful body and face and sharp mind he would be a perfect lab animal – and he’d always be by Raoul’s side. Raoul was in the process of formulating a request to Iason when… Iason died.

All of the sudden, everything stopped to matter. His entire world has come to an abrupt stop. Breathing became harder. For the first time in his life, Raoul’s heart was broken. His only friend, a person he was ready to die for, was taken away from him. He was left alone in a dark and lonely place. It took him quite a while to notice and realize that he wasn’t alone in his grief. That there was another being - bravely trying to go on with his life, clinging to some semblance of sanity, yet longing for the torture to end.

And it was then, when the extent of his feeling hit Raoul. When his grief combined with the unfulfilled longing, he’s made a final decision to rid himself of anything that can hurt and destroy him. He decided to make his shields completely imperviable - and that meant killing Katze. And maybe while he was at it, he could make the Furniture useful for the one last time _._

 _I won’t self-destruct like you, Iason. I’d rather kill than allow myself to fall_ , he thought. But now, when his plan is finally in motion, once again he can’t follow it. After setting everything up and luring Katze to his laboratory, he is unable to eliminate him. The others – he had no problem with them; he didn’t even blink his eye. They’d served their purpose and could be disposed of. But not Katze. Now, silently, he waits for his captive to open his eyes.

“What’s happened? What have you done to me, Raoul?”

“Don’t worry, Katze, it’s not like you could understand anyway.”

Katze notices that Raoul called him by his name and didn’t add anything offensive. That confuses him. “My head hurts.”

“Only head?” Raoul’s hand rests on Katze’s stomach, right where a couple of moments ago he kept his syringe; Katze trembles with fear. Slowly, the Blondie moves his hand higher until he reaches Katze’s neck. Next, he moves even higher and with the tip of his finger traces the scar on the redhead's cheek.

“Does this amuse you?”

“Watch your mouth, Furniture!”

“Or what?”

“Or I’ll make you beg for death.”

Katze knows it’s not an empty threat. He tries to calm down and clear his thoughts. Yes, he hurts. Yes, he’s cold. But apart from this, he doesn’t really feel any adverse effect of Raoul’s injection.

_It’s only panic. What’s going on?_

Raoul’s eyes are raking his naked body and make him aware how incomplete he is.

_Don’t look at me like that, Raoul. Kill me, dissect me, but don’t look at me like that. Not you._

“You’re blushing. Are you shy, Furniture? Or you’re simply excited? It’s hard to tell, you know.” Raoul is cruel on purpose.

“At least I know what it means.”

“Do you now?” Blondie’s hand moves back to Katze’s stomach again and mongrel tenses and closes his eyes in humiliation. “Go to hell, Raoul.” The hand moves lower. Blondie doesn’t seem to be angry, just curious. Katze’s breathing speeds up even more, and he’s sure Raoul can hear his rapidly beating heart. _Why can’t it be **just** panic?_

“What are you thinking of, Furniture?”

Silence.

“Answer me!”

“Angels.”

Raoul laughs “So you want me to go to hell when you ascent to heaven, is that it? You think that angels will save you? That they’ll come down from wherever they are and take you with them? Or maybe you’re hoping that you yourself will grow a pair of white wings? Do you want to grow wings? I could give you a pair. I could probably give you some other things as well.”

The mockery is beyond cruel now. Not only is Katze fully exposed to the inquisitive eyes and made aware of his vulnerability, but also mocked as a man – as it were.

“How about you give yourself a conscience? A heart too maybe?”

“Why would I want one?” Yet, something in Raoul’s voice has changed. The last question is uttered in a low whisper. The hand on Katze’s thigh stays still. Katze opens his eyes. He’s expected Raoul to watch him coldly and to smirk mockingly; instead, the Blondie reaches above Katze’s head and opens his shackles. He does the same to his feet. “Get out, Furniture!”

“Raoul?”

“Get the hell out of here before I change my mind. Learn your lesson.”

Katze scrambles down the examination table and reaches for his clothes to cover himself. However, his limbs are still numb and uncooperative so he stumbles and falls to his knees in front of Raoul – he was lying for too long in one position and can’t feel his legs. _Or is it the injection that you gave me?_ he wonders. “Sorry, need a bit of time—”

For a while, the only response is silence then “I told you to get out not to apologize!”

Katze raises his eyes to look at Raoul. The blush on Blondie’s face is so enticing and light coming from the window engulfs Raoul in a golden halo; then, his gaze slides lower, and a breath catches in his throat.

Raoul is aware how the scene may look to a casual observer: Katze – naked and on his knees, him standing in front of the redhead with quite a bulge in his pants. He looks down at Katze and catches him staring. “What are you looking at?” He wants it to sound threatening and dispassionate, but by the look on the mongrel’s face, it’s not how it comes out.

“Nothing.”

“Then get out of here.”

“I need a moment, my legs… they won’t cooperate. They feel numb.”

Raoul reaches down and yanks Katze up. Unable to support himself, Katze stumbles and leans on Raoul, who has no choice but to hold him close. Even through the layers of clothes, Katze feels the scientist’s warmth. “Sorry.” He murmurs. Gradually, he regains feeling in his legs and tries to push away, but the arms holding him won’t open.

“Why were you thinking of angels?” The question catches Katze by surprise and it takes him a moment to answer. “I don’t know. It was just a stupid dream, I guess.”

“Dream about what?”

 _Why would this matter to you?_ Katze wants to ask, but he’s afraid that if he voiced that, the arms holding him would finally open and let him go. “I can’t really remember.”

“Don’t lie.” The words aren’t spoken angrily but softly - just a whisper against Katze’s temple. One hand sneaks low to Katze’s lower back to pull him even closer.

“What are you going to do to me, Raoul?” Katze is barely able to think; his whole willpower is concentrated on not turning his head and kissing Raoul, on not running his palms up and down Blondie’s body. Then, abruptly, the arms holding him are gone and Raoul takes step back. There is no anger or curiosity in the biochemist face this time, just a quiet resignation and acceptation of the inevitable. “I’ll wait for you to come to me on your own.” After that, he exits the laboratory, leaving naked and confused  Katze behind. After a few moments and finally grasping the meaning of Raoul’s words, Katze wonders if _now_ would be too soon to go to him. _To hell with heaven,_ he thinks and follows Raoul.

THE END


End file.
